Laughing Jack part 2
by Robert Jackson
Summary: My dark fan fiction on the creepypasta story Laughing Jack


Subjects name is Damon Darkke; a patient here at Dave Hope's Asylum. Damon has been suffering from schizophrenic idea and assorted mental issues all stemming from imaginative ideas caused be a haunting and disturbing past. Police reports show that

Darkke killed his own mother and sister,but Darkke tells me a different story,which turns out to be an extremely bone chilling tale.

I've been working for 13 years to try and get him to admit this character which he thinks is real is just a fragment of his imagination. Every time he yells at me and tells me that " he's real and he's going to kill you, me, and everyone!". I've asked him to tell me who "he" truly is but all he'll say is '"his name is Laughing Jack" ...the name still makes me sick to hear or even say for that matter, but then again I'm getting ahead of myself ...One step at a time as I used to say.

When I first heard him say Laughing Jack, I grinned a bit, telling him that his imaginary friend will not save him from prison. Before I even took a sip of my coffee,he violently lashed out at me,and officers restrained him. He screamed at me, telling me to go to hell and that he hopes I do get killed by Laughing Jack. Looking back, I should have abandoned the case then and there but in my own arrogance I pushed on to find the ,I wished I had not.

The night went on as usual. More on the disturbing story of the horrific murders,Damon going on and on about Laughing Jack...and my death that he shall hand me. At the time I thought it was all a bunch of bull shit;if you would have asked me. But I now know the truth. I went home soon after my interview with . My heart racing,and my my mind spinning and confused.

Could he be telling the truth? Is Laughing Jack real? or is it all in my head just to scare the crap out of me?! Logic;tell me it's just crap! Even though Damon's eyes tell me otherwise.

…..

I got home late,about 11:30 pm. My wife was up watching a movie,or something,can't recall,my mind was elsewhere. I wasn't myself when I came inside the wife, Ravanna, asked me how my day was.

"Hectic." was my reply. She asked what was wrong, I didn't want to bore here with details so I answered "Nothing". But,like the good wife she is,she kept inquiring until I finally gave in. I told her of Damon and Laughing Jack she looked confused,disturbed,and as creeped out as I was. I wish I never told her,I wish I was never involved in this damn case! Because that night is where hell began,where everything changed.

I went to bed quickly after that...I don't even recall falling asleep, but the nightmare I had that night, left me with a thousand questions, it left my heart disturbed.

I was in this abandoned amusement park, the sky pitch black. Mixed with the howling wind,there was a dark, eerily familiar tune playing. Toys hung by nooses with permanent, demented, smiling faces. It seemed as though the whole park had eyes and all were focused on me. Holding my breath,I continued down the park when I was stopped by a blinding light. Recognizing the familiar sound of "pop goes the weasel", five different sets of lights all circled around me. Fear stopped me cold in my tracks, until I heard a little girls voice saying "daddy help me!".

I then turned to sound of the voice. A horrifying sight met my eyes. The little girls face was crimson red and gleaming,wet with blood. Every organ I could think of was either torn out and hanging from her, or missing. Empty sockets turned to face me,as her eyes were ripped out. Mortified, I ask what her name is. Before she could answer, her head falls off her shoulders. A scream forms in my throat,but before it passes my lips, I am cut off by the sickening sound of a thousand children screaming. That sound will forever haunt me and chill my blood. I turned to see them all. They stand silent now,a child army,eyes set to kill. The crowd parts down the middle, making a path. A figure appears. I will never forget his face. A tall clown like(Can I even call it a man?) with long arms appears. He had a big swirly cone nose,eyes looking murderously dead,all paired with a sinister laugh that slowly but surely awakens me from my sleep in a drenching sweat.

I got out of bed later than I usually do,a fatigued fog made my actions slow.I go downstairs to find Ravanna cooking breakfast along with a pot of hot,fresh coffee. Just what I needed.I stood there,staring at her, with her back to me. She jumped with a start when she turned around to find me there. I smiled at her,she returned it,but with a faraway look,as if something was troubling her.

"You look horrible, you sleep okay? " she asked.

I didn't want to tell her about my dream,it would disturb her too much. I brushed it off with a mumbled excuse; " I had a long night from working too late."

She smiled,knowing I was lying,but let the matter drop. I didn't have work today, so I decided to spend quality time with my wife. We had a baby on the way, so I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. We were sitting in our living room watching T.V when the doorbell rang.

I jumped up, as did my wife. We never get much company, so it was unexpected. We went over to the door,where I opened it to find a small boy there with his mother. They both had two boxes filled up with toys. The mother then said "Hello neighbor we have seen that you have just moved here, and my husband said you both were having a baby. Sorry we could not help you move, but we thought these toys for your baby will help you get started." We thanked them for the kind gesture, of course, but stood there a bit confused. At least we have kind neighbors. We took the toys in and wished them well,and again thanked them for the toys. I closed the door.

My wife had just put her box down, opened it up, and and started looking through the toys. I sat my box down and helped with the unpacking the first one. We went through it to find some action figures,dolls, some baby toys for both boy and girls. We put the toys back in the box and opened the second, only to find a solitary Jack-In-The-Box. It was a weird thing at first,the drawings on the outside seemed off… I don't know why,but it seemed off. I'm probably just paranoid. Without regard to my reservations, we picked it up and decided to wind it up and have some fun…the eerie music played,then stopped,and it didn't pop up.

"Maybe its broken." My wife stated.

I shook my head, something about that box isn't right. I decided to take the toy back to the neighbors, but for now I just want to spend more time with my wife, since we both work in the morning. We spend the rest of the evening talking and laughing, but my mind was still on that box.

After work the next day, I went by the neighbors house to return the weird Jack-In-The-Box. I rang the doorbell, and the Mom from yesterday answered and smiled,but only for a moment. Her eyes fell upon the box in my hands and she suddenly turned,dark,scared. She then let out a scream of anguish and demanded me to get off the property. With that,she slammed the door shut. I stood there gaping at the door for a moment. What the hell?! I turned around and walked back to my car,forgetting I was still holding the box.

I had just reached my door when the neighbors son standing there looking confused.

"That's my box,why do you have my box? My friend is in there." Those large,brown eyes stared at me quizzically. I looked at him with wide eyes, chilling fear silencing me. Before I could reply or give him his cursed box back, his mother bust through the door and grabbed him, screaming at me to go away and never come back. I open my car door,sliding into the drivers seat. As soon as I turned it on,I hurriedly drove down the block,back to my house. The box remained in the passenger seat.

When I got inside, my wife was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I was still in shock, I could feel the look of absolute confusion on my face. I couldn't hide the terror in my eyes, so she asked what happened. I told her about my brutal encounter with the neighbors. Her eyes got as wide as mine and she fell silent.

We ate in silence, lost in our thoughts. Then an idea struck me. I looked at her I made the comment "Maybe we should burn the box,honey. Just to get rid of the damned thing." She jolted up and said "No! That is a gift,evil or not,we will not burn that box! Terrible things might happen if we do! There must be a reason the neighbors didn't destroy it while they had it." ( I now wish we did. O God I wish we did.)

Later that night I decided to turn in early to catch up on all the of sleep I haven't been getting. I tried sleeping,to no avail, for my mind was all over the place...filled with thoughts of my nightmare. This mysteries so-called "evil box" troubled me, but the thing that kept me up the most is the fact that the boy said that his 'friend' is in there.

Why would he say that? Could there really be someone or something in there? Oh what am I thinking?! Here I am, a well renowned,logical psychiatrist, thinking as though there was a living, breathing person in a childs toy box. I feel like one of my patients. I was up half the night pondering this before I finally got to bed.

I awoke to a bone chilling sight. The box, that I KNOW for a fact was in the passenger seat of the car, was now on my night stand! It's scared the fuck out of me. I reached for it, but before my hand could touch it, my wife came in the door. She looked as if she was panicking. I apparently didn't check the time, because I was extremely late for work, hence the reason Ravanna was bursting through the door in such a panic. I jumped out of bed and dressed quickly, cleaning up a bit. Before I left I grabbed the box. I was not going to let what ever this thing was hurt my family. I just couldn't take that risk with all the weird shit happening to me lately. I kissed my wife before leaving the house. She looked at me with a puzzled expression when she noticed the box in my hand. But she just ignored it, kissed me back, and waved good bye to me.

When I got to work, my boss was there waiting for me at the front door. His arms were crossed and his eyes held annoyance. Considering it was my first time in thirteen years being late, I knew I had nothing to seriously worry about. He began yelling at me, frustrated about some stuff, telling me how he needed me here and that there is no one like me, and I have a standard to uphold, ect,ect. Very mixed message if you ask me. He told me to see Damon that day.

My heart froze. I had been trying to deny this demented reality, a part of me didn't want to acknowledge Laughing Jacks existence, another part of me NEEDED to know:

Is Laughing Jack in the box ?

I entered the interrogation room and placed the Box on the table. Soon after Damon walks in, still as insane looking as he had always seemed. As Damon sat down. his eyes fell upon the Box. His eyes fell blank. I didn't know what to think on his reaction. As usual protocol demanded,I went over my usual questions, yet again all with the same answers. After that I asked him about the box. I'll never forget this conversation.

I started off saying, "Let's talk more on Laughing Jack." Damon seemed reluctant to answer,as if he thought I was messing with him.

"What would you like to know?" Damon replied," I thought you said he wasn't real. That I was crazy. That he's only in my head. What changed your mind?"

I hesitated before responding with, "Certain events that have been going on the past week or so. I'm not saying Laughing Jack is real, but these things have disturbed me a lot. Especially situations with this box."

Damon asked me, "Do you think he's in there?"

Facing my darkest fear,I admitted, "Yes, I do think its him in there."

Damon answered without a beat-"No he's not in there, he's in your head,messing with you,trying to kill from the inside, and then boom! You're dead and he's laughing to the sound of your last screams.

Before he could finish, I looked up to find out that our time is up. 'Dammit!' I say under my breath, I still had so many questions! Before he left he said something to me, something I regret not quite believing at the time…

"He's not in your box, but I can tell you where he really is." Damon smiled wickedly, "He's in your home and in your head and soon,VERY SOON, you'll be dead." Damon laughed...the same cackle that was in my nightmare. The guards took Damon away. Yep, hes fucking with me. I smirked, walked out to my car and drive home.

I kissed my wife when I walked inside,and loved her for the very last time.

That night is when my world ended. It started out as a normal night until my wife wanted to try the Box again, just for shits and giggles. We wound it up, and as soon as the last bit of "Pop Goes The Weasel" was over, it popped open. We looked inside and found a gleaming, wet, human heart. It looked as if it was freshly stolen. It was covered in a slimy layer of blood,and it radiated heat. I looked closer and saw "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" scribbled in ashy black letters on the heart. It looked like the letters had been burnt on it.

All of a sudden a tall dark figure appeared from the box, it's hands extended to the ground, pulling its...Body,I suppose, A demented face soon followed, the monster from my dreams. Pale face,long black hair,sharp teeth,demon eyes, and the swirly clown nose all struck fear into my heart. It was him. Laughing Jack. He jumped from the box and my wife let out a scream. He looked at her and laughed. That nightmarish, deranged laugh. He was real. I thought I was insane for a split second, maybe just dreaming. But no, this motherfucker is real.

A dark, thick, murky cloud of smoke emerged from behind laughing Jack, Rachial then let's out a louad scream, the stops but before she could scream agian she is silenced by the hand of laughing jack landing in hers and ripping her face clean off, I stare in horror but soon cut off with my rage I then lung out at Laugjing Jack, but before I could land a hit the black smoke gose up my noise and I to my lungs bringing me in to this historical laughter, as I watch my wife mutialed before my eyes I laugh and cry, a bone chilling voices soon cuts me off and says hello my new friend or am I took imaginary for you hahahahahaha, is this real enough as he riped the fetus of my unborn child from my wife womb and the heart from her chest I soo passes out the awoken by the sounds of sirens and the sight of my nightmares my unborn child in my hands and the body of my wife's organ less corps I scream as the cops take me away

I'm now a patient in the asylum I once worked for. Damon and I have become good friends since I've become a patient. Its good to know someone believes the truth. Damon has lived and hurt, the same way I now live and hurt. I regret not believing him, but I can't dwell on the past, I have to move on. The nights are hard and long without Ravanna. Its like I'm in hell in my dreams, and I know He watches me...Waiting for the moment he can kill me too. Some days I want to kill myself. I wish I could, but I can't, it's what he wants. He's taken too much from me, my wife, my career, but never my life. I must stay alive.

I sit in my cell at night to the tune of pop goes the weasel repeating over and over in my head. I'll talk to my therapist about in the morning, he might help me get over the nightmares.

Even tho I now live a nightmare.


End file.
